Coffee Cravings
by louiselane
Summary: Lois teaches an important lesson to Chloe about coffee… and sex.


**TITLE: **Coffee Cravings  
**AUTHOR:** Louise Lois teaches an important lesson to Chloe about coffee… and sex.  
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB, and DC Comics.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Lois/Clark, Chloe/Lex  
**CHARACTERS:** Lois, Clark, Chloe, Lex  
**SPOILER:** After Tomb  
**DEDICATION:** To Renee for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English, and to the wonderful people from Clois, Forever Devoted 2 Clois, Divine Intervention and Naughty Seduction.

Lois walked into the Daily Planet office carrying a bag. She scanned the room for Chloe who was at her desk typing up a story.

"Hey, Chlo!" Lois called out to her, as she entered Chloe's cubicle.

"Hi, Lois. What are you doing here?" Chloe asked suspiciously without taking her eyes off of her computer screen.

"I thought we could grab some breakfast. I went to your dorm but Lana said you had already left for here. You didn't eat yet, right?"

"Yes, but I'm fine. Really, don't worry about it."

"I'm going to be worried about you if you like, especially after what happened last week. You haven't been sleeping and you're hardly eating anything. I think I have a right to be worried. Here, I brought you coffee," Lois said placing two cups of coffee on Chloe's desk.

"Thank you, Lois. I owe you one," Chloe said before grabbing the coffee greedily. Before she could take a sip Lois stopped her.

"No!"

"No?"

"Don't just drink it."

"What?" Chloe asked confused.

"That's your first cup of coffee today, and you were going to drink it like that," Lois said shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Yeah, Lois. That's how we drink coffee, remember?" Chloe answered sarcastically. "What's the big deal?"

Clark entered the Daily Planet quickly followed by Lex.

"Hi Clark."

"Lex…." Clark looked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check up on Chloe, make sure she's doing alright. What are you up to?"

"I came by to look in on her too," Clark replied as the two of them walked over to Chloe's desk.

"You're approaching that cup of coffee the same way most men approach sex," Lois accused.

"What? Are you kidding me? What does sex have to do with coffee?" Chloe asked confused by Lois' metaphor.

"Think about it Chloe…"

"Okay…" Chloe glanced at her impatiently.

"You were about to drink that cappuccino like most men have sex, skipping all the foreplay," Lois explained teasing Chloe with her cup. Neither noticed Clark and Lex observing them from a distance.

"Hold the cup in your hand. Just hold it… don't drink it… yet," Lois gave Chloe the cup of coffee." Just know that it's so close."

"Okay. I think I'm getting what you're trying to do here. Now what?"

"Close your eyes and think about tasting it. That warm feeling inside your stomach. Then breathe in the aroma, but just a little…" Lois instructed.

Lois and Chloe closed their eyes and breathed in the wafting fragrance of their coffees. The girls were so engrossed in their coffees they did notice Clark and Lex as they drew near.

"Now pull it away, tease yourself a little," Lois explained with a mischievous look. "Up…" they put the cup close to their noses, "and down."

"Hmmm…" Chloe moaned craving the coffee.

"And up…inhale a little more deeply this time," they breathed in the coffee sighing in ecstasy.

"Oh, that's good…" Chloe moaned.

"Just wait the best part is coming, don't worry. Do you see that foam on the lid?" Lois asked.

"Yeah."

"Lick it off."

Clark and Lex watched the girls licking the foam off of their coffees.

"What are they doing?" Clark whispered to Lex.

"Shhh, I don't know but it's certainly interesting."

"Please Lois, I have to drink it," Chloe begged. "Please…I'm going to murder someone if I don't drink this coffee right now."

"Patient little cousin. Now, bring it up… slow… don't rush it. It only happens with the first cup," Lois explained. They still hadn't noticed Lex and Clark watching them. "Slowly…slowly…don't rush it," they brought the coffee up to their mouths. "Ok, now take that first sip!"

They finally place the cups to their lips. They both moaned as they took a large gulp. Lois licked the indent of the lid as she drew her mouth away.

As they sighed in satisfaction they finally noticed Clark and Lex staring at them.

"Hi Clark," Lois said innocently. "Coffee?" she asked placing her sticky finger in Clark's mouth. He sucked the coffee off her finger nervously.

"No, I'm good," Clark answered anxiously.

"How about you Lex?" Chloe asked seductively licking the foam off of her coffee lid.

"Umm…" Lex cleared his throat. "I just had breakfast," Lex replied as Chloe and Lois walked towards the exit.

"Lois, you are soooo bad!"

"Oh, and you're a saint? I saw the way you teased Lex."

"Yeah, I guess it runs in the family," Chloe chuckled as they left the Daily Planet building to a coffee shop. "I'll never be able to drink coffee the same way again."

"Plus, did you see the looks on their faces? It was priceless."

"I wonder if they will ever drink coffee again without thinking about sex…and us."

"Thanks a lot Chlo," Lois frowned annoyed. "Let's not discuss this anymore!" Lois said the mental image of her and Clark having sex giving her shivers.

**The End**


End file.
